


Cover for "The Melding" by immortalityinculture & midgetnazgul

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Do not repost, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "The Melding"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Melding" by immortalityinculture & midgetnazgul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalityinculture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalityinculture/gifts), [midgetnazgul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgetnazgul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Melding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682773) by [immortalityinculture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalityinculture/pseuds/immortalityinculture), [midgetnazgul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgetnazgul/pseuds/midgetnazgul). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1GI9xko)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
